Pardon My Past
by XellossLina
Summary: Lina Inverse's past life comes to back to haunt her in the present on her 19th birthday. Her only answer? Travel back in time and relive the last few days of her past life, and finds out many things she didn't know that happened during The War of the Monster's Fall... Lemon warnings
1. Chapter 1

"Hey come on Lina that was my meat!" Gourry whined as I scarfed down the roast beef I had snatched off his plate.

"Your fault for letting your guard down." I scoffed, cleaning my face off with my napkin as I had finished the meal.

"Must you two always fight over your food?" Zelgadis grumbled from across the table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah, I mean isn't it better to share?" Amelia brought up.

"Oh please it was just one portion this time." I waved my hand carelessly. Normally Gourry and I fought over the whole meal.

"I was saving that for last!" Gourry protested.

"Then order more." I snapped. "Besides you owe me for that damn sword I bought you, remember?"

"But it's hardly a good magical sword." Zelgadis had to butt in, I scowled at him to shut the hell up. "It's practically useless against Mazoku."

"Well, it's hard to find a replacement for the Sword of Light." Amelia chimed in.

Ever since the incident in Taforashia, Gourry and I had gone back to trying to find a decent sword for him, as the one he had been using he gave back to the over worlders to return to Volfeed's world… I still can't believe that jellyfish brains _GAVE_ it away! He gave me such hell when I tried to at least buy it from him, but at the end of that battle with Valgavv he just… _Just…_ **GIVES IT AWAY!** I still could tear my hair out just thinking about it!

"My, my, my… Whatever has Miss Lina radiating such the negativity this evening?" a shrill voice chimed from the table behind me, I didn't even need to turn around to guess who it was.

"Shut the hell up Xelloss and enjoy your damn meal." I snapped. Of course that shameless Mazoku was feeding off my emotions, he often was… But why the hell was he still around?! The incident with the Hellmaster's Jar is over, the ghost of Ruby Eye destroyed so why hasn't he gone back to his god damn mistress already?!

"Why are you still here?" Zelgadis voiced my question for me.

"Well, as I've said before, I'm just merely… Confirming something." Xelloss replied, calmly sipping a cup of tea… Seriously why does he drink tea? It's not like he even needs to eat…

"More likely you already reported back and you're already on a new mission." I snapped, turning to face the demon.

He opened one single amethyst eye. "_That is a secret._" He had a smug smirk on his face that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Whatever." I growled, getting onto my feet. My head turned to the clock, which was near striking midnight. "I'm turning in, meet you up in the room Amelia." I quickly headed for the stairs, glad this inn had decent beds I was getting tired of camping outside. That's when suddenly Xelloss appeared in front of my face near the top of the steps. "What now?" I glared.

The corner of Xelloss's mouth twitched, leaning in close. "Oh, I just merely wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, Miss Lina, it will be in about a few minutes correct?"

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. "H-how did you know?!" I cried, trying to keep my voice low. I hadn't let any of them know my birthday was tomorrow – or rather today it would be in about five minutes.

He just merely smiled._ "Now that-"_

"If you say it's a secret then I will Ragna Blade your ass right now!" I snapped suddenly, damn that bastard and his secrets that drive me crazy!

He pursed his lips in response. "It will all be explained soon, Miss Lina." He said, slowly opening his eyes and closing the distance between us as his lips pressed against mine.

I froze, my brain just totally disconnected from my body for a few moments. Sure, this fruitcake had kissed me before, but on the cheek. This time it was full on the lips, and I totally didn't see it coming. Once my brain did return I immediately pressed my hands firmly on his chest and cast an Elemika Lance to blow him the hell off me!

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT YOU JACKASS?!**" I snarled, my hands over my lips. How dare that jackass steal my first kiss?! I'm an innocent young maiden and he makes advances on me?! Oh I'm gonna make him WISH Ruby Eye blew his ass to the Sea of Chaos!

Xelloss laughed as he stood up, dusting off his cloak as he did. "I thought humans liked it when they received gifts for their birthday." He said with a smug grin.

"_**SEXUAL HARASSMENT ISN'T A GIFT!"**_ I shouted, I began chanting another spell when the clock stroke midnight, and that's when it all happened at once.

My whole body convulsed suddenly, I felt as if I had just been struck with a Digger Volt. After a violent choke, I looked at my glove to see I was coughing up… _Blood?_ Suddenly my body was feeling heavy as I was falling backwards down the stairs… And blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke feeling horrible. Completely spent and drained, while aching everywhere. My eyes opened hazily, it took several moments to come into focus.

"Miss Lina!" I heard Amelia's voice call out to me. "She's awake!"

"What happened…?" I groaned, my eyes scanning for the obvious asshole that must have the answers. I spotted him standing next to Amelia. "You poisoned me, you damn fruitcake with that kiss!" I accused. Seriously I was **FINE** until that blasted Mazoku kissed me!

"That was hardly the reason for your blackout, Miss Lina." Xelloss replied in a fairly serious voice. Oh so _NOW_ he being serious? What the hell was with all that teasing before?

"Are you going to explain to us yet what's happening to her or not?" Zelgadis growled.

"Yes and no, I'm only allowed to say so much." Xelloss replied, crossing his arms. "Lord Beastmaster sent me here to confirm a theory, since we figured out something… Important about Miss Lina."

"Spit it out already!" Zelgadis seemed to be losing his temper as badly as I was.

"So is Lina sick or what's going on?" Gourry asked, rubbing his head.

"This is no illness, it's a curse." Xelloss spoke, his eyes slowly opening. "You see, I've seen this before in other humans when they reach a certain age, and usually it is tied… To their past life."

"Their past… What?" Gourry asked, totally confused.

My eyebrow furrowed. "A past life? You're saying you know that I was cursed in my previous life?" Well he was a thousand some year old demon, I guess it would make sense if he knew me in a previous life.

"I can't say for sure." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. "I just know that Phibrizzo was keeping tabs on you throughout many of your lives, recently Lord Beastmaster went through his texts after his demise and found out that all your reincarnations end at the age 19."

My eyes widened as I felt something stuck in my throat. "… That's why this is happening to me?" Ok true I remember Kanzel saying something about Gaav looking into me since I was born, because Phibrizzo was keeping tabs on me, wanting to use me for something. I guess that makes sense why Hellmaster insisted on hurrying along his little plan, I was already 16 so the clock was ticking for me to do his task before I died… "So that's why you've been hanging around, to see if it were true?"

"…. I suppose you could say that." Xelloss choose to say instead, closing his eyes and waving a hand carelessly. "The problem is, we can't pinpoint exactly when your curse takes place, let alone how to break it."

My eyebrow rose at that. "Why would you give a damn if I live or die Xelloss? Haven't we worn out our usefulness to you Mazoku?"

A devious smile came across his face. "_Now that's a secret._"

"_**I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO EVENTUALLY SAY THAT!**_" I snarled, leaping up and hurling a Fireball at his head. But suddenly after I did, which god dammit he dodged it, I started coughing up blood.

"Lina!" Zelgadis and Gourry cried, rushing to my side.

"Miss Lina hang on!" Amelia pressed her hands firmly on my back, casting Recovery.

Slowly I got back under control, glaring at the Mazoku priest before me. "What can be done about this?"

"Well, there is one way to find out how to remove this curse." Xelloss begin, he held out his hand as a strange paper appeared. "There is a text in the Clair Bible about a spell to take one into their past life, to have them relive the last few days of it. But, you must remember time traveling magic is very dangerous, you could end up changing things."

Ok that was true, once I met Gourry's ancestor Rowdy and he took me back in time, once we got back a lot of things had changed on the island I was on at the time, granted for the better but changing history can go in the wrong direction too. That's when I narrowed my eyes. "But you just said you're not sure what point in time I was cursed, so how can I know which past life to go to?"

"Ahh but see that's all in the wording of the spell." Xelloss was wagging his finger in front of my face. "Simply will yourself to the past life that is the center of this problem, and you will find yourself there."

"I dunno Lina, who says we can trust this asshole?" Zelgadis growled. "Since when do you share pieces from the Clair Bible?"

"When I have orders to share them, Mr. Zelgadis." Xelloss wagged his finger again as he spoke. "Lord Beastmaster gave me permission to show this to Miss Lina, but her only. And to destroy it once she uses it."

"And what will happen to me while I'm away in the past?" I asked. There was obviously more to this than that damn fruitcake was letting on…

"You were merely go into a coma-like state for a few hours. To you, it probably would just seem like a dream once you come back." Xelloss explained, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "We will actually be waiting a short time compared to how long you'll experience."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why, how many days does it take you back to before death?"

He held up his index finger. "One week."

"And I won't be able to come back until that week's up, correct?" I pressed on.

He nodded. "Correct. But if you stay here like this, by midnight you will be dead just like the others." His face hardened at that, I saw his amethyst eyes reveal for just a moment to stare at me.

"Can I ask something?" Gourry was holding his arm up.

"What is it Mr. Gourry?" Amelia asked.

"… What's a past life? Does it have something to do with your past like things you did as a kid?" Gourry asked, clueless as usual and brushing his fingers through his long blonde hair. "Because I bet Lina pissed off a lot of people as a kid, including her sister right? I guess it would figure that would come back to haunt her…"

…. If I had been on my feet, my face would had hit the floor like Zel and Amelia's just did. "_**You… MORON!**_" I pulled out the slipper I kept in my cloak pocket and smacked him upside the head.

Xelloss just chuckled, obviously feeding off my rage right now as he pat Gourry's shoulder. "I'll explain Mr. Gourry. You see, human souls evolve as once they die, they are reborn into new lives. While you have no memory of your previous life, your soul sometimes remembers things from it, and from there you continue to change and develop. They say human souls eventually evolve into either Shinzoku or Mazoku, as Mazoku like myself was pure astral beings, which is what a human soul is made out of."

"Hmmm…" Gourry held his chin in thought. "… I don't get it." He finally said after a moment.

"Don't waste your breath on him, Xelloss." I shook my head, feeling a headache coming on… "You could explain it to him fifty different ways and he'd just forget it later anyhow."

"So what do you say, Miss Lina?" Xelloss turned his attention back to me. "Do you wish to attempt this spell?"

I snatched the paper from him, reading over the incantation. It wasn't complicated, but still hard enough to do. What I hated was there was no reverse spell to pull me back, I guess the spell would ride out until I reached the end of my past life. "Alright." I turned to Zel and Amelia. "I'm counting on you guys to watch him just in case." I jabbed my thumb at Xelloss.

"Are you sure it'll be ok to do this?" Zelgadis asked.

"Of course! With the power of love and justice at our side you'll be ok Miss Lina!" Amelia declared.

I squirmed a bit from her speech. "Yeah… Whatever. And contact Sylphiel too, maybe she can help with this curse in the event I don't find the answer I'm looking for."

Xelloss then stepped in. "Remember at the moment of your death to pay attention to what spell they use to curse you, as the minute you're back we'll have to research the cure right away."

I nodded at that, looking over the text once more. "True, if it's far enough into the past there's a chance there's a counter-curse to it now." I yelped when the page burst into green flames. "You could have waited for that!" I shouted at the Mazoku next to me, knowing it had been him.

"Forgive me, but I must make sure I rid of that before it can fall into the wrong hands." Xelloss replied with a grin.

"Fine." I growled, laying back.

"Becareful Lina." Zelgadis, Gourry and Amelia all said at once.

I nodded, closing my eyes and chanted the spell.

"_**In this time and in this place, remove the chains of time and space. Make this mortal spirit soar, to the life that haunts before."**_

I felt the energy charged all around me, until I finally blacked out, unknowing what awaited me the moment I would open my eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

"Riinnaa? Rina? Hey Rina wake up!"

My eyelids felt heavy as I protested opening them, the whaling voice in my ear sounded like that damn jellyfish brains. What now he's gotten so forgetful that he can't remember my name right? Asshole. I pulled together the strength to open my lazy eyes, once I saw the blonde hair I pulled him into a headlock. "What the hell, Gourry! You don't have to shout into my ear you know!"

"Ow ow Rina dammit that hurts!" he protested, actually grabbing my arms firmly and yanking my grip off him. "What's your problem?! And what the hell did you just call me?"

What the hell? Gourry usually didn't have the brains to fight one of my assaults, let alone retort in that tone of voice. Also he must be tripping if he doesn't remember his own name…

But it all hit me the minute my eyes had fully focused, looking right at the face of the man that was restraining me. His facial features were similar to Gourry, but a more serious tone to them. But, his hair wasn't blonde. It was jet black and only about mid-length, his armor looked extremely old.

"Huh?" I blinked twice, looking at the stranger with Gourry's face.

"Geez sis what happened, you have a nightmare or something? Why else did you call me some strange name?" he asked, rubbing his head. "It's me, Guady."

Guady? SIS?! My expression just went completely blank until I realized what was going on. The spell had worked, I was in my past life… How did I know this? Well the body I was in sure didn't feel like my own, as my hands were unconsciously running across my… My…. E-CUP BREASTS?! WHAT THE FUCK?! SO MUCH FOR EVOLUTION HOW THE HELL DID I LOSE THESE AND WHO CAN I KILL TO KEEP THEM?!

"Geez you really must be tired this morning Rina…." The man, Guady, ran his fingers through his hair. "But I guess it's to be expected since you came back so late last night."

"Unnn, yeah." I replied, taking note of where I was since things were starting to come into focus. I was in a bedroom, in violet nightclothes. "Sorry… B-bro." I stammered a bit, feels weird calling what my best guess is Gourry's past life my brother.

He rubbed my head in response. "Just be glad I'm the one that woke you up and not Hawke, she'd probably punish you for calling her the wrong name."

Hawke? Who's Hawke? "Errr yeah, you're right." I waved my hand carelessly.

"Alright sis, see you downstairs for breakfast." Guady said, heading out the door.

I slowly crawled out of the bed, stretching out my muscles as I yawned. I stood up and looked into the mirror for the first time to see what I looked like in this life.

…. For being the same age, I looked totally different. Not only did I have much better breasts, my height was much better. I was just around 5'7, my waist slim and everything seemed perfectly portioned. My hair was a more crimson color, the color reminded me of the color of blood. My hair was also just a bit longer too, I mean hell another half a foot longer and I'd be stepping on it! The only familiar thing I saw were my ruby eyes, I guess they just reflected me having the same soul maybe?

I scanned the bedroom until I found some sort of broach inside one of the cabinets. It was an amethyst jewel set inside a blue ribbon, with a note attached to it. _'I hope this is adequate to your request. I thought the color would remind you of me, my lovely Rina Inverse. Wear it when I see you today.'_ What the hell? There was no name at the end of the note, so was this from an admirer or something else? I figured out Rina was my past life's name as that's what Guady called me. But I still had the last name Inverse? I guess I was a great ancestor in a previous life. The question was, just how far back into the past was I?

I twisted my mouth, tossing the broach to the side for now as I headed for the window, opening it and looking out into the sky…. And that's when I gasped.

The sky was painted with gold and black, my eyes widened as I was seeing thousands of dragons flying in the sky. I knew right then already how far back in time I had to be in order to see that, before the War of the Monster's Fall, or at least during it. Because after the final events of the war when the Mazoku Barrier was placed, most of those dragons were wiped out. My best guess was this might be around the third phase of the war, since that's when the dragons were around the most, due to lesser demons and other creatures wreaking havoc while Phibrizzo was trying to unleash the piece of ol' Ruby Eye Shabranigdo inside the legendary sorcerer Lei Magnus. My theory was further confirmed when I saw a pack of dragons attack a few lesser demons roaming the city and attacking the humans. So in other words, I've gone back in time over a thousand years!

I rubbed my head, trying to figure this out. I guess it would make sense my soul was around at this time, no wonder Phibrizzo knew who I was and must had sighted me back in this time. Maybe back then I refused to do what he wanted and he cursed me? … No, I doubt he'd put that kind of time limit on himself, as Xelloss pointed out he had to hurry to get me to cast it the last time, which ended in his demise. So was it the gods in fear of me helping Phibrizzo? Or was it one of the other Mazoku Lords, because I turned against them? This was so confusing…

My eyes strayed back to the broach. Obviously Rina was working with someone, as this was their token of appreciation... Maybe if I put it on, the person whom gave it to her would say something and I could get some clues from that. I decided to look into the closet and figure out what the hell I was wearing when it dawned on me what women would wear in this age… Dresses!

I grumbled. Sure wearing a nice dress was good at a fancy meal or event, but not everyday! I groaned and picked out the simplest looking dress I could find, a red dress that matched my hair and looked like everyday clothes. I put it on and clipped the broach on my right side. I did notice an outfit in the closet though that appealed to my taste. It was a yellow shirt with runes across it along with trousers that looked like men's. There were shoulder guards as well along with a sword. I chuckled to myself, I guess some things don't change, I still liked adventure even in this life. But it looked like I had to sneak out of the house to get it.

I scrambled downstairs the minute I heard my stomach growl, immediately finding the breakfast table which the only ones seated where Guady and another woman. That must be Hawke.

"Hey there." I said, taking a seat and immediately began to chow down. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't just 'Hey there' with me sis." The woman hissed. She had short brown hair and teal eyes. Her dress was a tan color, and she had a scowl on her face as she spoke. "Where were you last night?"

I shivered at her tone. "Ummm… Well…" Great. The problem here was I really didn't know where the hell Rina had been last night. How was I gonna cover this one up? "Y-you know me." I choose to say.

"You saw him again, didn't you?" she snarled, slowly releasing her grip. "Why do you keep doing this Rina, don't you know how dangerous it is to associate with one of his kind?"

My eyebrows furrowed at that. "Oh?" I chose to ignore her, eating away at the food.

"Hawke has a point Rina, we're just worried about you." Guady said, who unlike Gourry wasn't going insane at the food. He seemed sharper too than Gourry, so I guess evolution wasn't kind to him either. "I mean you're not a little kid anymore, but if mom and dad were alive I'd bet they say something…"

So their parents were dead huh? Sounds like these two raised Rina for a while. "Can't you guys trust my judgment?" I asked, not really having a clue what they were talking about. Maybe the mysterious person that gave her the broach?

"It's not that they are concerned about, Miss Rina." A wind chime voice came from behind me. "It's just you seem too friendly with him with the war going on."

I turned my head to see who was talking, and my jaw dropped. The woman before me was quite tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, her ears were pointed that looked like she was an elf. She looked so much like her later incarnation I nearly shouted her name when I saw her – It was Filia.

"Some say the same about you two though." Guady brought up. "Lia here is an elven apprentice to Milgasia which at first the dragons were staying out of this war."

So Filia was an elf in her past life? _Huh_. Well now that's interesting.

"The dragons are on our side, Guady." Hawke shook her head. "The only reason I haven't fully locked Rina into her room and throw away the key is because at least she's helping arrange meetings between them. Both sides have already lost a lot, and finding out what the hell that blasted Hellmaster is after causing all this could end it sooner. After all didn't that one lord already lose a priest?"

"Dynast." Lia spoke up. "They say that once the war started the lords all created these priests and generals to represent themselves. I think not all the lords agree with what Hellmaster is doing, why else do they keep meeting with the dragon race?"

"Which usually breaks out into a fight." Hawke shook her head. "Which reminds me, we need to go see Milgasia today Rina." She stood up.

"Now?" I asked, slowly getting onto my feet.

"Yes, now." Hawke glared at me, she then turned to Lia. "Lock up the minute we leave. There's been a lot of lesser demons around."

"Alright, just becareful going out there." Lia said with a worried expression.

"Tell Milgasia we said hi." Guady said.

I walked with Hawke in silence, mostly dodging the many demons that roamed the streets. So we were off to see Milgasia huh? Be interesting to see him again - a lot younger at that. My thoughts just continued to race until I realized where we were. This was the same village I ran into Phibrizzo just before the Kataart Mountains! After a while I knew the path we were on, walking up the mountain as suddenly Hawke came to a halt.

A large Golden Dragon moved through the sky and eventually landed in front of us, glowing as he took the shape of a man with blonde hair. It was Milgasia alright, but he looked a hell of a lot younger, almost like a teenager look. Guess a thousand years does age a dragon after a while…

"I'm glad you made it, Milgasia." Hawke said with a smile.

"Of course, let's head over here out of sight." Milgasia lead us to a corner, away from the sight of all the dragons flying overhead. "So where is he? Or was he just pulling your leg when he said what he did?"

Hawke just glanced at me, who shrugged. "Well he said he'd be-"

"My, my, my, you thought I had stood you up?" a familiar voice echoed just before a strange, cone-like object appeared onto our plane and took a shape I very much recognized. The purple haired priest before us bowed once, a smile on his lips. "I don't know if you recall from our last meeting but I am Xelloss, the representative of Lord Beastmaster."

A geyser of water appeared next to him, a Mazoku in blue priest robes stepped out with a smile, she had aqua colored hair. "And I am Huraker, one of the representatives of Lord Deep Sea Dolphin."

"Well at least you both came, so out with it monsters." Milgasia spoke sharply. "Tell me why I should listen to you, and what you want to offer in this time that we are at war."

"Quite simple." Xelloss held up a forefinger. "We want you to surrender that key sorcerer you're holding that you only allow to battle lately on the sidelines due to his injury."

"Our lords wish to speak with him, or rather Hellmaster does but he'll go at any means to get him." Huraker shrugged her shoulders. "Lord Dolphin and Lord Zelas wish to avoid more conflict and loss in numbers than we already have."

"What do you people want with Lei Magnus?" Milgasia growled.

I took in a sharp gasp. Looks like I was right on the theory of what time period I was in. And no wonder Xelloss and Milgasia knew each other, but not in the hostile way. They had negotiated before! Hmmm, so I guess Zelas and Dolphin didn't agree with all of Phibrizzo's plans, they must had figured if they just get Lei and force Ruby Eye out of him, their task is done without wasting their energies by losing more followers.

"I'm afraid that is a secret." Xelloss winked. "You see, that's the problem with being middle management, our bosses do not tell us why we are given orders, just to do them."

"We chose to act through these humans as we knew you'd never answer a call from us directly." Huraker brought up. "They knew you and knew of your position with the Water Dragon King, who holds Lei in a place we can't access due to her powers."

Milgasia's brow furrowed. "Why do you think I'd just hand him over to the likes of you?"

"Because you want this war over, after all it's cost your people and the humans." Xelloss said, waving his forefinger. "We Mazoku can just keep creating more followers, where as you people will run out eventually."

"We're only asking for one human's life in exchange for thousands." Huraker smirked at him. "Even you people are for the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Milgasia's hand twitched, I got the feeling he didn't like this arrangement. Not that I blame him, since I knew who Lei was. Giving him to the Mazoku is giving them their lord who will break free and try to destroy the world. Though I can't see why my past self would go along with this, I mean sure sacrifice this guy and the war is over, but really? It just doesn't make any sense… Granted my past self obviously didn't know what was sleeping inside Lei…

Suddenly when I looked up, I could have sworn I saw Xelloss wink at me. _What the hell?_ Don't tell me he was the one that talked to me and Hawke to arrange this meeting? Did I have him as a useful item in my past life too, and that's what Hawke meant by the person I'm too friendly with but shouldn't be?

"I will speak to Ragradia about it, but I cannot say she will agree." Milgasia finally said.

"I'm not so sure about that, after all I heard a nasty rumor recently that a flock of Ancient Dragons were wiped out by Vrabazard's Golden Dragons, do you know anything about it?" Xelloss asked with a coy smile.

That's right, I remember Valgaav saying he met Gaav shortly after the War of the Monster's Fall. It probably took years for the goldens to wipe out all the Ancient Dragons, so around now is the time they're beginning… Because they might be worried the Ancient Dragons will side with the Mazoku since they won't fight in this war.

Milgasia turned back and glared at Xelloss. "No, I don't." he replied sharply. I could tell by the look in his eyes… Yeah, he knew. And he didn't like it either.

"Very well then, our message has been left so with that we will take our leave." Huraker said, vanishing suddenly.

Xelloss took a moment to smile at me once more. "I thank you again, Miss Rina and Miss Hawke." He then vanished.

"Are you ok Milgasia?" Hawke asked.

"I'll be fine." He replied. "I can see why you girls wanted us to meet in a non-hostile manner."

"I'm still not fine with sacrificing one man for everyone." Hawke growled. "But like Rina pointed out to me, at the rate the war is going you guys just might lose, and they'll get him anyway then. Still…"

Hmmm, so Hawke wasn't for the deal. But why was Rina?

"Rina why don't you head back home for now?" Hawke asked, turning to me. "I want to go with Milgasia and tell Ragradia my thoughts on this too."

"Alright." I said, nodding my head. I knew I had to play out the events of the day or else I risked compromising the future. I headed down the mountain and towards the village…. That's when it hit me…._** How the hell do I find my house?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I wandered around for nearly an hour trying to figure out which god damn fricken house was mine… And seriously had no luck. I had no idea which roads Hawke turned down, I really wasn't paying attention… I was completely lost. The worst part of it was that there really weren't people outside in this small village either, due to the lesser demons and monsters that kept appearing. A few came by and bothered me, but they were easy prey to get rid of. Luckily I seemed to have the same magic capacity in this body, as I was easily able to hurl Fireballs and even other powerful spells quite often. Of course then I remembered I can use spells like Gaav Flare and Hell Blast since those Mazoku Lords were alive in this time. Hmmm, I wonder how powerful a Dragon Slave or Ragna Blade would be in this era…

My thoughts were cut off by a shrill voice from behind. "_Miss me?_" suddenly I found myself pinned up against the back of one of the houses.

"_**DISLASH!**_" I shouted, hurling my spell at whoever it was that had tried to assault me.

Xelloss crashed to the ground in a heap, quickly getting up and dusting off his cloak, leaving his staff on the ground. "My, my, Rina, you never cease to surprise me." He laughed.

"What do you want?" I spat, what right did he think he had attacking me suddenly like that?!

"Why to thank you of course." Xelloss said with a smile. "The arrangement with Milgasia went well, just as I asked of you."

So I was right, it was Xelloss that had arranged the meeting. So I was working with him?

"I'm surprised you talked your sister into it." Xelloss laughed. "There's no guarantee the Water Dragon King will agree to the terms, but still my lovely, your usefulness shows yet again." He leaned in closer, opening one eye to look at the broach I had pinned to my chest. "I hope you enjoy my little gift, see the jewel allows me to pinpoint where you are, that's why I asked you to wear it this morning so we would find you easily."

So it was Xelloss that gave Rina the broach after all… "Yeah, though I usually like more expensive looking things, Xelloss." I shrugged my shoulders. "This thing barely looks like it's worth 25 copper coins." Luckily my knowledge of currency knew that copper coins were used back in this time.

Xelloss chuckled at that, taking another step closer and brushing his gloved fingers over the broach. "So I suppose then it doesn't count as much off my debt, then?"

Ok, that sounds like me. Holding favors over his head and making him pay me for it later? Hell yeah. Just usually I don't have something to hold over that smugass's head… I smirked slightly. "I'll write off your interest, how's that sound?" I really felt a bit uncomfortable how close his face was to mine…

"Always striking such a hard bargain, my dear." Xelloss shook his head, now his face just inches away from my own. "So I suppose I should get right to payment then?"

My head was spinning just as he blew a puff of breath onto my face, considering he didn't have to breathe I knew he had to be doing that to drive me crazy! "_Ummm… Y-yes?_" I stammered, unable to focus as I found myself leaning back against the house.

Xelloss's grin widened just as he closed the distance, his lips hard against mine. I froze, unable to process what was happening as I felt his kiss me, but my mind snapped to the minute I felt his tongue invading my mouth…

"_**ELEMIKA LANCE!**_" I shouted, pressing my hands against his chest to blow him off me.

Xelloss hit the ground once more, both his eyes open in a bewildered expression. "…. Did I do something wrong, Miss Rina?"

"_**DID YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG?!**_" I shouted, stomping my foot. "What the _HELL_ did you think you were doing?!" Seriously what into the hell was going on around here?! Don't tell me I actually let this jackass kiss me in my past life!

Xelloss stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "Was I supposed to give you your payment later? I just assumed you'd want it now with your sister away and we're in an area that no humans might see you. Don't worry I remember your modesty and won't remove your clothes… Unless you want me to." He said with a devious grin.

My face turned bright red at that, and unfortunately I spoke without thinking first. "_**WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT THAT, YOU JACKASS MAZOKU?!**_" I was nearly shaking with rage. "Seriously I thought you guys were asexual dammit!"

Xelloss cocked his head to the side. "We've been sleeping together for nearly a month and you ask me this now?" he laughed.

I froze. My brain nearly broke from that information. I swear all the blood drained from my face the minute I processed those words_. I…._ I was Xelloss's _**LOVER?! **_What the fuck kind of backwards, messed up timeline did I end up in?! Wait… That would explain why that fruitcake kissed his finger and pressed it on my lips the first day we met… No wonder that bastard kissed me on my birthday!

"Rina? What in the world is with all this shock and anger I'm feeling off you?" Xelloss asked, crossing his arms. Damn Mazoku and their empathy…

I found myself slowly moving from the wall of the house, trying hard to think of my reply. "… O-on second thought I'd rather have payment later." I stammered, trying to collect my thoughts. You've got to be kidding me… I do tasks and help this asshole with inside information it seems, in trade for… My stomach turned at the thought.

"You don't quite seem like yourself today, Rina." Xelloss noted, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist. "Don't tell me your family has been trying to convince you again how insane you are to keep my company?" he laughed. "Or did you get caught coming home late last night after our fun? I warned you that it would had been better for me to repay you in your room where they wouldn't have known but knew you were at home." He pressed his lips against my neck.

I recoiled, struggling to get out of his grip but his arms were too damn tight around me. "S-so I don't want to get caught again, H-Hawke's eventually on her way back too and might see us!"

"I'd sense her coming before then, you know that from all the times I'd interrupt our fun in your room when she'd come and check on you." Xelloss purred against my neck, then suddenly I felt his lips sucking on my flesh.

I immediately pulled my arms up the minute his head was moving close enough, pulling him into a headlock with all I could manage. "M-Mono Volt!" I chanted, letting the electrical spell flow through my hands and zap him, eventually making him release his grip around me.

Seeing that I was free, I immediately put some distance between us, but I knew I wouldn't be able to run far from him…. Wait, stupid, stupid, stupid! You're not supposed to change the past! I could hit myself. If I was Xelloss's lover in this time than that means I just fucked up, BIG TIME. What if I piss him off and he attacks me, or takes this attack as I'm turning against him? I have to play through events throughout the week but… I have to sleep with _XELLOSS_ of all people? … Dying suddenly sounds a whole lot better.

But Xelloss was laughing suddenly, maybe I abused him a lot in this lifetime with headlocks too? "I get it now Rina…" he smacked his fist into his hand. "You're roleplaying aren't you? I've been researching some of these silly games human couples play recently and I recall reading about that. After all you must forgive this young Mazoku, I've only been dealing with humans for the past two months, mostly with your loveliness." He winked.

That's right… Xelloss was created during the War of the Monster's Fall, so he was a fairly newly created Mazoku. Also this means he hasn't killed all those dragons yet, no wonder he doesn't have the massive ego that the Xelloss I know has.

Since it was the best way to cover up my mistake, I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "Hahaha, you caught me Xelloss. After all I wouldn't want you to get bored with me, right?" I winked, trying to play up my act.

That was a mistake, Xelloss immediately had me pressed back up against the wall again, his hand cupping my chin. "Like I'd ever bore with you, Rina my dear. You're such an unpredictable human if there really are more like you I really can't see why Lord Hellmaster wishes to destroy you all." He kissed me on the nose, smirking as his deep violet eyes were still open and looking into mine. "I hope our plan works as Lord Beastmaster said, and once it does… She has agreed to your proposal my lovely."

"Oh?" I asked, trying hard not to squirm from his touch too much.

"I wish you'd just let me make you a Mazoku now my dear." Xelloss chuckled, brushing a bit of my hair to the side to kiss my cheek. "I know you're more useful to us as a human right now, but I'd like it better knowing you're on our side forever. But, Lord Zelas has agreed to make you her general the moment you are changed, after we deal with Lei Magnus."

I have something to do with Lei? "Well yeah, after all this can only be done while I'm human, right?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Yes, since casting Black Magic is a death sentence for Mazoku." Xelloss replied harshly as he was kissing my jaw. "You're still sure you can pull it off? This spell called… _The Giga Slave?_"

My eyes went wide at that. I had cast the Giga Slave back in this life? No wonder Phibrizzo knew I was the one to come to! Maybe this was the reason I had been cursed, maybe I was stopped before I could cast the spell… But wait, why would the monster race need the Giga Slave to use on Lei Magnus when he's a piece of Shabranigdo? This all didn't make one bit of sense…

"You're nervous." I felt his lips at my ear. "Don't worry Rina, there's still time. But don't you dare go dying on me anytime soon." He pulled back to look at me again. "You are my number one useful item in this world, after all. I'd hate to have to find a replacement." He closed his eyes with a grin, kissing my lips again.

This time I tried to just think of something else while I felt his lips exploring my own. I tried just focusing on the information he told me. I imagined cutting him into tiny pieces in my time once I got home with the Ragna Blade for not telling me that we were fucking lovers! Granted he claimed he didn't know which past life I was going to… But still! He _HAD_ to have had an idea it was this one! Or maybe he didn't… And I died when he wasn't around, so since he hadn't witnessed my death he didn't know at first I was cursed? Ugh I need answers!

"You're not getting into it as usual, Rina dear." Xelloss spoke as he pulled back, opening his eyes. "Am I doing it wrong again? I thought you were satisfied with how you taught me to satisfy your sexual desires?"

You're joking… I guess it makes sense, who the hell says Mazoku learn about human sex drives let alone kissing? Just… I was trying very hard to picture myself teaching Xelloss how to kiss…. My face flushed at the image that came to mind. "J-just my mind is on… Other things. Sure you can't just pay me later?" I chuckled nervously.

He twisted his mouth for a moment, I felt his gloved hand trailing down and gripping my rear. I resisted the urge to smack him in the face. "Very well then. You don't seem as lust filled as you normally are around me my dear." He pressed his lips against mine once more, licking my lips as he pulled back. "I should probably report to Lord Beastmaster anyway."

"Unnn… O-one thing!" I suddenly grabbed onto his cloak. "C-could you drop me off at my house? After all it'll just take you a second and save me the trouble."

He cocked his eyebrow at that. "Alright." He looked at me slightly suspiciously, before bending down and grabbing his staff. "Hold onto me."

I nodded, grabbing his arm as in an instant we were in front of the house I was pretty sure was the one Hawke and I had come out of.

"Thanks Xelloss, that counted as a quarter of a payment." I winked at him, slowly pulling away.

"Let's make it a full half then." Xelloss replied with a grin, leaning in and kissing me once again. Shit, did he gloss his lips with something that was making my mind nearly go blank each time? He stayed there for a moments, only pulling away when I was out of breath and panting. "I'll be in your room to give you full payment tonight, my lovely Rina." He suddenly vanished then.

I just stood there, staring completely into space. I still could not process the fact that in my past life I was Xelloss's _LOVER_ of all people…

"_Somehow I knew you'd sneak off to go see him again._" A voice hissed from behind. I spun around to see it was Hawke.

"H-hawke! I…" I stammered, really unable to explain my actions…

"Rina, it's not that I don't trust your judgment, really." Hawke shook her head. "It's just I'm afraid you're going to get hurt, worse used. He's a Mazoku, they cannot love. Not will not, but cannot. He can admire you, find you useful, but he can't love you."

"Who says I'm not using him?" I replied, trying to make it sound serious. In a way I wondered this myself, if that was what I was doing.

"Please Rina, you can fool everyone else but me and Guady, we both know you're madly in love with that monster." Hawke replied, narrowing her eyes. "You fell in love with him before we even knew he was Mazoku, and when you found out you just didn't care."

I blinked at that. So Xelloss pretended to be a human at first here too? And I fell in love with him when he was doing it? That would really explain the hitting on me back when we all thought he was human in my time… Maybe he was hoping I'd fall for him again.

"I can handle myself." I chose to say. "So what did Ragradia say?"

"She refuses to give up Lei, there's something about his power that she's sure the Mazoku want to us." Hawke explained, placing a hand on her hip. "Oh that reminds me, Laila wants to see you tomorrow. She said to meet her at the usual place."

The usual place._** Grreeeaaattt….**_ How the hell was I going to figure this one out? Somehow I have a bad feeling about this…


	5. Chapter 5

Lemon warning for this chapter

* * *

Over dinner I had no luck figuring out where the hell this 'usual place' was supposed to be. Nor did I figure out who Laila is… Hawke was too busy talking to Lia mostly, and Guady left early for bed. I sighed and decided to retire after stalling long enough, heading to Rina's room as I changed into a purple nightgown I found in one of the drawers. Of course I knew what was waiting for me when I got there, and tried my best not to flinch when I felt Xelloss's hand easing my hair off my shoulders. I knew when he said he'd be here tonight to repay me what that meant… And I wasn't sure how the hell I was going to go through with this, or worm my way out of it.

"_That color suits you, Rina._" Xelloss purred into my ear.

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered, placing back some of the items I had pulled out of the drawer when looking for these pajamas. That's when one that looked like a strange card caught my attention, it had a symbol on it I couldn't identify. Holding it up, I blinked as I figured out it was a magical projection enchanted in the card, as it activated when I touched it.

Before me showed the image of a forest I recalled seeing while trying to find this damn house. I had gone on a short walk to cover some of the grounds around here shortly after my talk with Hawke and right before dinner. In the scene, there stood Rina with an annoyed expression as Xelloss who had his arms snaked around her. Next to them stood Lei Magnus, the famous sorcerer and next to him was some blonde haired woman in a black dress. On the card I noticed something written on it.

'_**Happy 19**__**th**__** Birthday Rina, my star apprentice. Lei Magnus'**_

I was an apprentice to LEI MAGNUS? _Holy shit._ No wonder my magic over the generations has been so powerful. Judging by the date on the card Rina's birthday was a little over a month ago. Though this made me wonder if this place shown on the magical holograph could be a clue?

"So Laila wants to see me tomorrow according to Hawke." I decided to bring up, maybe I can squeeze some information out of Xelloss. "She said to meet at the usual place."

Xelloss's eyebrows creased suddenly. "… That's odd, she didn't mention anything to me about it, considering I'm the one in charge of keeping track of her." He muttered. "Is that the reason for reminiscing Rina?" he picked up the card from my hand. "I'm sure she's quite lonely without Lei around but still… And in this area of all places, what if the dragons eavesdrop?"

Keeping track of her? Lonely without Lei? Just who was this Laila? Maybe she was another Mazoku that worked with him for his cover story, since this card was obviously given to Rina before she found out what Xelloss really was. But Xelloss did confirm my suspicion. The place in this hologram was where I needed to go, and the blonde woman was indeed Laila. Lei was a very advanced sorcerer, so I'm not surprised he pulled one of these off at this time, I mean in my time it's nothing… I used this spell as a kid to sell some certain… Photos of my big sister once… Anyway.

"Maybe you should go report this then?" I offered, hoping he'd take the bait and I could get him out of here.

But I wasn't so lucky, Xelloss's arm wrapped around my waist. "It's not urgent, and I promised you repayment remember? I can easily report to Lord Zelas while you sleep."

I squirmed a bit, trying my best to think. "Un, yeah… About that…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Xelloss whispered into my ear just before I felt his teeth take my earlobe and nibble slightly. "I can feel it in your emotions…"

_Because I'm not your girlfriend, jackass…_ Or was Rina really his girlfriend? They did seem to be only sleeping together because that was the terms of Rina's contract with him… Gah, this was so confusing. "Ummm well.. I…"

"I know it's not your time of the month, that's for sure." Xelloss chuckled into my ear. Wait, he kept track of that?! Goddammit he's even fruitier than I thought. I felt his tongue brush against the back of my ear. Shit, I was starting to feel dizzy…. Why do I always feel so weird whenever this bastard does this to me?

I tried to jerk my head away. "I just don't feel like it tonight, ok Xelloss?" I hissed.

"Nooo, there's something more. After all you're the one that wanted this condition, remember Rina?" Xelloss suddenly had me pinned against the wall, his lips latched onto my throat. "Your emotions feel so much different than before, what's wrong you already over your lust for me? I thought you were determined to make this work as you told your sister, because you love me?"

My eyes widened. So even Xelloss knew that Rina was in love with him? So Hawke wasn't lying or just reading things wrong… She was right, Rina did fall for Xelloss… Ugh, what in the world was wrong with me in this past life? I mean, even in that picture Rina looked as annoyed at that Mazoku as I tend to be. How did she fall for this bastard?! "Maybe I'm having second thoughts." I decided to say.

"You knew when you got into this I cannot love you like a human, Rina." Xelloss suddenly said with a serious expression as he pulled back, his amethyst eyes open. "It's not that I won't, I can't. Is that what's bothering you again? I thought we were over that. We made a contract Rina, or would you rather I not protect your family?"

My eyes went wide. This was why Rina made a contact with him? Makes sense… With a war going on and many of the houses destroyed around this one… We were protected by Xelloss, how could I not see this? Shit, if I screw this up though I could never be born, as Guady or Hawke are my great ancestor. Obviously Xelloss kept them safe until the war ended, even after Rina's death…

Xelloss's lips were suddenly at my jaw. "I cannot feel love for you like a human can, but if you're speaking of passion, desire…. I cannot lust for you, as I am asexual, but I can want your company, to be near you. You are extremely interesting for a human, and I crave time with you. Our bedding activities are pleasurable, your emotions are the finest meal among the few humans I've met, and I would be terribly upset if I were to lose you so quickly." He winked at me. "So I guess you could say I love you as much as one of my kind can? There are many different levels to emotions after all." His lips then hovered over mine. "Remember all those countless times we were researching alone in the library? … And that first time you kissed me?" he grinned.

"Y-yeah…" I stammered, I felt my brain going to mush from his closeness…. What was the matter with me? Maybe it's because I'm in Rina's body and she was used to this monster having sex with her… Through my hazy mind I tried to process what he was saying. Xelloss actually CARED about me? … Hmm, I guess that would explain the times he saved my ass… It was still hard to figure this out, and what the hell I was going to do.

Before I could continue my thought process, his lips were hard against mine. His hand moved up and eased my hair to one side, exposing part of my throat for him to caress slowly with his fingers. I felt my legs starting to bend, I was leaning back against the wall for support. I was barely conscious of what he was doing when I felt him slip my nightgown off me, then wrapped his arm under my legs that gave out right then and scooped me into his arms.

"_**W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_" I shouted, banging my fist on his chest as he carried me over to the bed and lay me down, I was only in my undergarments…

"Don't you prefer it on the bed?" he laughed, unlatching his cloak and letting it fall to the side with his bag and staff.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit_. I'm running out of ideas. I need to get away from him fast or else I have to… _**I CAN'T!**_ I found myself thrusting both hands forward and hitting Xelloss with a Gaav Flare which moved him back a bit, enough for me to scramble to my feet and grab the nightgown on the floor, after all I didn't want to be running around in my underwear… I quickly shoved it over my head as I tried the door. After three tugs, it just wouldn't open!

Xelloss just laughed suddenly, in an instant he was behind me, pressing my face against the wall hard. "You didn't even notice I pulled you into a pocket dimension Rina? You really are out of it today."

He… _**WHAT?!**_ Shit, this must be how he and Rina hid that they were sleeping together most of the time. I growled against the door that my face was mashed up against. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Such delicious anger you have right now…" I felt Xelloss playing with my hair now as he slowly moved back, releasing me. "Are you finally going to tell me what it is I've done wrong this time? Because I've never seen you act like this since we began our contract. Granted, you've been mad at me before but…"

I lowered my head, focusing on an incantation that might be my only chance of getting away.

"Rina?" he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "What's going on here?"

I didn't answer, after all it would break my concentration. Finally, I reached out my hands as the spell took space. "_**Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!**_" the blade of the Lord of Nightmares appeared in my hands, and I struck with all my might trying to cut a hole in this dimension to break free. The odd thing was, the spell wasn't nearly as powerful as when I normally cast it, perhaps Rina doesn't have the bucket capacity of magic that I do in my body?

Xelloss just stared in awe, I don't think at this time he'd ever seen a Ragna Blade. "This power… Rina why didn't you tell me you harnessed it?!" he suddenly sounded… _Happy?_ What the hell?

Shit! My concentration went off the minute that happened, suddenly the blade was losing power when he grabbed my hands from behind. The pathway I had opened up was already closing as I struggled uselessly to get out of his grasp.

"So that's what the distance was about, you were trying to hold your concentration to pull off this spell to show me?" Xelloss chuckled, shaking his head. "After all you can't cast your spells perfectly if I'm distracting you, can you?" he whispered huskily as he leaned his head over my shoulder, kissing my cheek.

"Unnn, yeah." I panted, after all it would fix the blunder I've done so far. "Who can concentrate when you get to work?" … I can't believe I'm attempting to flirt with Xelloss…. I think I may vomit…

"Quite true, but this proves you've been able to harness the power of the golden lord." Xelloss murmured while kissing down my neck. "Quite an interesting spell you've got there, it's close to the power of the Giga Slave you've been trying to learn."

So Rina's attempting to learn the Giga Slave? I wonder who's teaching her? "Un yeah, I thought I'd try something that wouldn't destroy the whole world if I got it wrong on the first try for now."

"Good thinking as usual my lovely." Xelloss purred into my ear. Suddenly his hands released my arms and cupped my breasts through the nightgown.

Think of something else… Don't react… Remember you're Rina dammit you can't beat around the bush and screw up the future…. Oh the hell with it! "_**BRAM BLAZER!**_" I thrust my hands behind me, blasting Xelloss off myself as I scurried to the other side of the room.

Xelloss groaned and shook his head as he hit the wall, smirking at me with his eyes open. "You know, I think I'm starting to enjoy this new foreplay of yours, Rina. I will reward you well for this." He snapped his fingers, and several tiny black cones came at me like a rainstorm, pinning me down onto the bed and ripping at the nightgown. He suddenly was hovering over me, grinning wide. "You should do this with me more often, maybe next time use that new little spell of yours to cause some actual damage."

Oh god dammit I had no idea he was such a masochist… Before I knew it he had ripped my nightgown to shreds along with the underwear. Blood was rushing to my brain as I realized I really had no way out of this, I had no more excuses to throw out there without causing more suspicion in Xelloss than he probably already has. I'm supposed to be here to save my future, not fuck it up!

Before I could say anything more, his lips were pressed against mine, and I felt his gloved hands rub at my breasts. One thing for certain was having bigger breasts meant a lot more feeling up, as I've had that happen to me before from the assholes that were checking the rumors about me being flat… I struggled a bit more, which was useless with his cage of awls around my body. I couldn't just lay here and take this crap, finally I had enough and bit his lip when I got a chance the minute the kiss broke.

…_. Big mistake._

"Now you're acting more like yourself." Xelloss purred, before I could reply his lips were hard against mine once again, his thumbs were slowly moving over my hard nipples, while his fingers were squeezing at my breasts. His body pressed against mine, and that's when I felt something that well… Should be there on a human male, but not someone like him. I mean this was just a shell he had, that didn't mean he'd have a… _a…_ My mind was going blank as I felt his tongue push past my lips during my state of shock.

As I felt his tongue wrap around mine, his arousal… Ok seriously how the _**FUCK**_ does a Mazoku get an erection?! He _MUST_ be doing this to play with me, that or god knows what he created to take the role of a male organ… I opened my eyes despite my mental protests, to see Xelloss didn't have his clothes on anymore… Guess he just altered his corporal form when he and Rina…. _I think I'm gonna be sick again._

Xelloss finally broke the kiss, his eyes were still open and narrowed at me. "… Alright Rina, what in the world in going on here? You're emotions are way off, you're acting like the nervous virgin you were the first time, and even then you lusted after me pretty bad."

That's because _**I AM A VIRGIN, JACKASS!**_ "Maybe I don't like it when some **ASSHOLE** pins me down with his god damn fucking awls!" I snapped.

He raised his eyebrow at that. "You never complained about them before…. Well, maybe one time." He rubbed his cheek with his finger.

"I told you I don't feel like this tonight, repay me some other night." I growled.

Xelloss just looked at me confused, then shook his head. "You humans sure can be confusing at times. Especially you Rina, just when I thought you were getting good at admitting your emotions."

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here now!" I snarled.

"Very well Rina, being your lover is your term in our contract." Xelloss shrugged.

I felt my cheeks burn just from once again trying to wrap my head around this. "Humans don't freaking sleep together every god damn night Xelloss, didn't I ever tell you that?"

Xelloss just chuckled as he snapped his fingers, the awls that imprisoned me vanished. "No you didn't, I've only had your example as you've insisted I repay you every single night. Is this what they call going through mating periods?"

I rolled my eyes at this… I've never known Xelloss to be so… _Clueless_. I guess a thousand years was enough time to really brush himself fully up on humans so he didn't sound so much like a demon. I pushed my hands against his chest. "It's too hard to explain Xelloss, just get me back and let me get some damn sleep!"

He twisted his mouth for a moment, but then shrugged. "Very well." He lifted me to my feet and I felt a weird sensation as he must had been taking us out of the pocket dimension. My back was to him as his arms were wrapped around my front, hovering over my stomach. "Let me know if you change your mind my lovely." He purred once again in my ear, his nose brushing into my hair.

_Shit…_ I was losing ability to think again as I was unconsciously leaning against him. "Hmmm?" was all I managed to say.

Xelloss took in that opportunity, his lips planting several kisses down my neck and to my shoulder, his slender fingers caressing my navel and slowly descending down. "You sure you want me to leave?" he chuckled. One of his hands moved back up to cup my breast again. The hand that was moving down hovered just over my pelvis, damn his touch really did feel almost like silk against my skin…

_**WAKE UP!**_ This is **XELLOSS** doing this to you! FUCKING Mazoku Xelloss who's pissed you off so many times and yet… _Damn…_ Why does this feel good? I squirmed again, trying to snap my god damn brain back when suddenly I felt his fingers rub at my pussy lips. "XEL-" he silenced my mouth with another kiss, slipping one finger inside.

I bucked my hips as I struggled again, and my brain just barely registered there was no resistance for Xelloss that MY body would have had… Confirming that Rina wasn't a virgin that's for sure, but I already knew that… Once his lips parted from mine, that smug grin was there again. "Now, now Rina… We're not in my dimension anymore meaning your brother or sister could hear you. But it seems I'm catching onto your little game." I didn't like how that grin looked. "So you want to play the victim here again? As if you really believed all those crazy things the gods wish to put into your brain? I'll play along my dear, I did hear that some humans think pretending heightens pleasure." He purred again in my ear, just when that clicked what it meant he suddenly had me pinned down on the bed, another kiss to silence me as his finger slowly came out of my womanhood.

But no matter what, I wasn't ready for what he did next. He grabbed my wrists and tied them above my head somehow, he must had created some sort of string or something with a piece of his form maybe… Tangling my legs around his, he stopped my kicking and that's when I felt him enter me. Since he had his back to me when he picked me up, I never saw what all he created… With a hard thrust he stretched me roughly, my cries muffled by his kiss. Lucky for me Rina wasn't a virgin, or else this might have hurt a HELL of a lot from how hard he was moving inside me. I felt sick, again ready to vomit as he moved at the rapid rate. Tears were forming in my eyes from the rough treatment and I felt coconsciousness fading from me due to lack of air, when suddenly his lips moved from mine and changed to biting my neck, drawing little beads of blood as I tried to scream in pain, but his hand clamped over my mouth to hush me.

As his member drove in harder, his mouth moved to suck on my left nipple, eventually biting down on it. Granted, the wounds he was creating weren't much, but the pain was just making this all the worse… God dammit WHY couldn't I behave better sooner?! He probably would have not gone this fucking rough if I didn't try to be an idiot and get out of it! He kept up this rough treatment of me for quite a while, all I could do was scream in pain against his hand, trying my best to thrash against him.

Xelloss's pace slowed when my walls clamped against him as I climaxed, much to my disgust… Slowly he pulled out of me, removing his hand over my mouth and the binding that held my hands up as he got off the bed. He tilted his head at me as he was changing his form before me, changing back to his usual priest outfit I knew him well in. "Aren't you going to heal those wounds?" he finally asked me after a moment.

"Maybe as soon as I can _MOVE_, you god damn son of bitch!" I snarled, my anger overriding my rational thinking as I felt so damn sore now. "I didn't think you'd be so **LOW** as to rape a girl you fucking bastard!"

"_Eh?_" Xelloss just blinked at me rapidly, watching as I sat up and used a Recovery on my wounds. "Rina, you're not making any sense at all. And you've done far worse to my form during these sessions. After all it's not the first time you asked me to… Oh, what Rina you forgot the role is over because you didn't blast me with a spell at the end?"

I was just finding the nearest thing to put on when he said that, which blew a fuse in my brain. "YOU WANT A SPELL? FINE TAKE THIS YOU JERK! _**DYNAST BRASS!**_" I screamed, lightening fell into the magical circle that formed under his feet.

Xelloss groaned as he fell back, but I didn't give him a chance to recover. "_**ELEMIKA LANCE! DIGGER VOLT! MONO BRAND! ZELAS BRID! FLARE ARROW!**_" I just kept throwing spell after spell at him.

Xelloss vanished just before my door flew open, Hawke and Guady had rushed in, both with swords drawn. "What happened Rina?"

God was I glad I had gotten this other nightgown on before they rushed in… "Huh…? Oh… Ummm…" Ok, I need to come up with something fast. "… I… I guess I had a nightmare, thought I was fighting off one of the demons outside." I chuckled nervously.

"_Rina…_" Hawke narrowed her eyes at me… Dammit, she wasn't buying it.

"_**EEEEEKKK!**_" a shriek suddenly came from downstairs.

"LIA!" Hawke immediately ran out the door.

"You ok then Rina?" Guady asked me, I nodded once and he flew off after Hawke.

Xelloss then appeared before me. "I dropped a brass demon into Lia's room to cover for your story, Rina." He said, a hard edge on his voice. Shit, I think I pissed him off… His amethyst eyes turned to scowl at me. "You know I don't mind when you lose your temper Rina, but I didn't think you were stupid. You know what would happen if your sister or brother figure out our contract. All they know is that you mere 'see' me time to time. But…" his features suddenly softened. "I know you are not quite yourself at this time, so I will forgive this mishap… This time, but it will cost you." He closed his eyes and smiled at me, wagging his finger. "When you finish your talk with Laila tomorrow, I'll have a job for you. See you then my lovely." He then vanished once again.

…_. What did I just get myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I didn't sleep at all, I kept having nightmares over what happened last night… Yes, nightmares. I _**REFUSE**_ to believe that was anything good I was feeling… Really… I mean it. When this is all over, I am SO giving that bastard an earful for never telling me about any of this. I can't believe he did that to me, and Rina actually _LIKES_ doing this with him? _I feel ill…_

I barely went down and got breakfast this morning, dressing in a very simple blue top and black skirt. Guady asked me a few times if I was ok, boy he sure was more attentive than Gourry… I'd have to be nearly laying in the floor dead before that jellyfish brains noticed. Lia and Hawke were too busy flirting at the breakfast table… Well, actually it was Hawke doing the flirting, and Lia trying to stop her. Geez I swear Hawke had no shame in flaunting her relationship with this elf, no wonder Filia isn't in a relationship in my time, I think Hawke might have embarrassed her so bad her self-consciousness doesn't want another mate.

I wasn't hungry when I sat down… I was still too disgusted. I shrugged it off as worry over the attack last night and eventually excused myself after I ate a few things. I then went off on my way to find Laila. This time I paid attention as I left, trying to burn this path into my brain so I can find my way back. I remembered wandering to where the image in that holograph was yesterday, so it wasn't hard to find.

There were several flowers around, and the ground came up to a slight hill where the most collection of plant life was. I saw a young woman sitting in the grass holding a flower, her back to me. She had flowing golden hair and a black dress on, much like the woman that was standing next to Lei in that image. It had to be her.

"Laila?" I called out. "Hey Hawke said you wanted to see me."

"…" her head lowered as she rose to her feet. She didn't reply but her movements told that she obviously heard me.

"Hey are you listening to me?" I snapped, walking closer.

"Of course, but are you really Rina?" she finally spoke in a wind chime voice that sent a shiver down my spine. There was something in her voice, something that demanded respect… I couldn't put my finger on it.

I raised my eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. "What kind of question is that?" I asked, not sounding all too sure as after all, I was Rina but in a way I wasn't… Ugh this was so confusing.

"You don't need to keep up the act in front of me… I know who you are." Laila slowly turned, facing me. And that's when I figured out who she really was, and just why Xelloss knew about her.

_**Oh my god… It can't be.**_

Her beauty was even more noticeable in person, her features didn't even seem believable to be human but the thing that nearly brought me to my knees was… Her eyes. Her eyes were literary swirling gold within the irises. And I knew this kind of magic within those eyes, as I once held the power those eyes radiated in my own body once when I cast the Giga Slave… But… That's not possible, is it?

"_You…_" I merely gasped, trying everything to keep standing straight. "You're… You're…" I stammered, trying very hard to comprehend who she was.

Laila just giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Don't let it strain your poor human brain my dear. You can say it."

"But how is this possible?!" I nearly shouted. "You're… The Golden Lord, aren't you?" Of course… Her name meant 'Night' and 'Dark Beauty' what more fitting for the Lord of Nightmares?

She nodded once. "And you're some incarnation of Rina possessing her body at the moment, aren't you?"

I felt my mouth gap open. "HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT?!" After I asked I wanted to smack myself. Duh idiot, she only created the whole god damn world you live in! Of course she somehow knows you're not Rina… But how in the world is she here?!

Laila giggled again. "Well, I know you're not the same spirit as Rina, I felt the rift in the time stream when you arrived. But now that I see you, I see that your astral is close to Rina's, the kind of close only an incarnation of her spirit could have, so you must be from the future my best guess is?"

I nodded quietly to that. "… Yeah, about a thousand years give or take."

Her golden eyes widened. "Oh my. But what brings you here?"

Excuse me? I'm the one with hundreds of questions like how the hell do you have a corporal form and if you did why the HELL did you possess me a thousand years later and you ask me questions first? Grrr fine. "A spell brought me back here as apparently Rina get cursed in this time that affects all her later incarnations when they reach her age."

"Oh?" Laila's eyebrow creased. "So you came back here for answers?"

"Yeah but all I get is more questions!" I nearly snapped. "Like how the HELL did I end up being Xelloss's lover and the prick never told me, how in the world do you have a physical form, I could go on!"

"Oh so you know Xelloss in the future?" she asked, perking up at that.

"Yeah, he's a god damn trouble maker in the future that tries to use me often." I answered flatly. "Of course I just use him back."

Laila chuckled. "Sounds like you two get along after even in a later lifetime."

"I DON'T GET ALONG WORTH A DAMN WITH HIM HE ANNOYS ME!" I snarled.

"Rina said the same thing at first." Laila laughed. "Hmmm may I be so bold as to ask if it was he who sent you back here?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah. He claimed he wasn't sure which lifetime I was cursed but I think he had a suspicion."

"I see, this presents a problem then…" Laila placed a hand on her chin. "Perhaps Rina was… Wait, you know who I am and yet wonder why I'm in this form? Was this time period not kept track of in your history?"

I shook my head. "No, the War of the Monster's Fall is legendary, but there are no records of you taking part in it. Just that Lei was…" I stopped myself there, shit I can't go revealing to her about the future.

Laila stiffened before me… Wait a second… "I see… So in other words we failed, and I did put Rina's life at risk after all." Her head lowered as she spoke.

I rubbed my temple. This was very confusing. "Can you just backup and explain this to me? What was Rina helping you with? Why is Xelloss 'in charge' of watching you? How are you here?"

Laila chuckled, sitting back down on the grass. "Please, take a seat. This will take a while."

I sat down next to her, watching her draw magical lines in the air with her finger.

"Your universe is one of four I've created. Yours was mere accident, made partly by a dream of mine." Laila explained. "I've been lonely, just being the embodiment of the Sea of Chaos. Then I discovered I had made this world, and decided to look at it… I should have learned from my first mistake though."

"First mistake?" I raised my eyebrow at that.

"When I first discovered this world, the two main Subordinates I had accidentally created met with me. Cepheid and Shabranigdo." Laila explained, sighing as she did so. "When I saw all this I felt so lonely having created such a world and wanted to be part of it, but no body could sustain me here long enough. Shabranigdo wanted to destroy this world to return it to me, so I'd no longer be lonely, but Cepheid insisted that I need to return to chaos to keep this world in order, that I need to be responsible for the lives I've created… And thus the great battle broke out."

My eyes widened at this. "You mean this was what they were fighting about all those years ago?"

Laila nodded. "Every couple thousand years, I can sustain a form here for a little while. But it can't last more than a year, then the body dies again and I return to chaos. Unless I were to actually take over a vessel here strong enough to handle my powers."

I felt my jaw go slack. My body did hold her for a while, and according to what everyone told me happened back when I cast the Giga Slave to destroy Phibrizzo the Lord of Nightmares was going to leave with my body as it seemed to be holding her perfectly well… Until for some reason she decided to return me. "… Are you telling me that's what the War of the Monster's Fall is about?"

Laila just held her head low. "I never wanted such carnage to come about me being here. Only 1/10 of myself is really here, if I was even at a quarter of my power I could stop them all. But Phibrizzo believes he can grant Shabranigdo's wish by awakening the piece of him inside Lei."

"But the Shinzoku have other ideas, don't they? They wish to abide by Cepheid's will that you need to stay in chaos right?" I asked, putting the pieces together.

"Correct, they have already tried a few times to kill me in this form to force me back, that's why Xelloss is assigned to watch me." Laila answered, nodding to my question. "Phibrizzo doesn't even know I'm here, I came to Zelas when I took this form as I wanted to spend time with Subordinate S while he's in this form that's more grounded…" I could have sworn I saw redness in her cheeks.

"Wait a second… You and Shabranigdo?" I asked, to see if my theory was right.

"It is regrettable I fell for my own creation… And because of that Cepheid thinks I should be punished as I am only being selfish, not thinking of the creations here…" Laila sighed. "I just want to return Subordinate S to chaos with me, not destroy this whole world… But I'm not even allowed that, Cepheid thinks that my focusing on anything for myself will disrupt the balance and I'll neglect my duties in chaos."

"Well that's not right!" I slammed my fist to the ground. "What right does he have not allowing you your own happiness?!"

Laila looked at me with wide eyes…. Then burst out laughing. "You sure are Rina's incarnation alright. She said the same thing. By the way, what is your name?"

I blinked in confusion, running my fingers through my hair at her reaction. "It's Lina… Lina Inverse. Apparently I'm some sort of descendant of Rina's family."

"I see." Laila smiled. "And this is why Rina is trying to help me, by learning the spell that will draw from my main body and return both me and Lei to chaos. And hopefully end this useless war in the process."

"Both sides are wrong." I spoke up. "The Mazoku for trying to just end it all, and the Shinzoku for trying to bind you to only thinking of others and give nothing to yourself… I think I'm starting to understand what Rina was up to. So that's why she's helping Xelloss in what the Shinzoku are up to, I thought it would be insane for me to help the Mazoku, when here it's you I was really helping."

Laila laughed at that. "Oh please, that wasn't the only reason Rina helped me. After all she felt she was in the same situation with being in love with one that might not be ever allowed."

I felt my cheeks burn at that. "… You're seriously telling me she actually loves that fruitcake Mazoku?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Oh? Xelloss is not very close to you in your time? How long have you known him?"

"3 years." I answered, shaking my head. "And no, I don't feel that way about him. After all he's a freaking monster they can't love!"

"Rina thought the same thing at first." Laila pat my shoulder. "Tell me, how often have you two spent time together?"

"He's always around with my other friends annoying us when he has a mission and other crap." I snapped. "I think he knew all along I was Rina's incarnation because he did kiss me on the cheek once when I barely knew him."

"… You mean, you've only spent time with him mostly in groups?" Laila asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, why?"

"Well that makes sense then why you're not as attracted to him." Laila chuckled, shaking her head. "Rina and Xelloss spent a lot of time studying together, and much time just to themselves. I'm sure if you gave him half the chance, you'd find yourself just as in love with him as she had fallen. And I know Xelloss while he's a young Mazoku he has some special feelings for Rina."

I turned my head. "I doubt it. He's a backstabbing asshole. I hate him."

Laila laughed again. "That sounds like Rina when she first met him, but she slowly changed."

"Yeah sure…" I grumbled.

"Can I show you something?" Laila asked, holding out her hand. "I can sense from your emotions you are trying very hard to wrap your head around this, I think I can help."

"Umm… Ok?" I slowly took her hand in mine.

That's when everything turned bright white around me. I felt the whole scene change but we were in the same field… But ahead of us were a girl and a man standing near a tree. The girl had just used Levitation to look around. I recognize them after a moment, it was Rina and Lei Magnus. "What the?!" I cried.

"Just a little power I have in this body." Laila giggled. "To give you a vision of the past, two months ago exactly. Just watch, I think it will work better than my explaining it to you."

I was speechless as I watched before me. Rina was floating all around the tree and huffed. "I can't find the damn symbol Lei!"

"Rina why don't you come down, you might startle the animals if there are any nesting in there." Lei warned.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

A flock of birds came out of the tree suddenly, Rina lost her concentration and started falling... Until she fell into a familiar pair of arms.

"_My, my, my we came here for the pretty flowers and we get a special treat._" Xelloss chuckled, holding Rina in his arms. "Did you think you were a monkey or something in the tree, little girl?" Just as smugass as ever…

Laila giggled behind him. "I think that's Lei's student, Xelloss."

"_You... You..._ **HOW DARE YOU GOD DAMN TOUCH MY BUTT YOU JACKASS!**" Rina started bonking him on the head like made, followed by several spells until he dropped her…. Ok that at least sounds like me.

Lei laughed at the situation. "I see you brought your pupil along Laila. Good to see you." he took Laila into his arms. "Are you trying to play matchmaker or something?" he teased.

"Oh hush, Rina gets annoyed seeing us as a couple all the time." Laila giggled. "I brought Xelloss with for someone for her to play with."

"Does that mean I can barbecue his ass some more for touching my butt?!" Rina hissed.

"Is this how you thank your saviors, Miss Rina?" Xelloss asked with an annoyed expression. "No wonder you don't have a husband yet at your approaching age." he mocked with one eye open.

"_**YOU BASTARD DIE IN A FIRE YOU JERK!"**_ Rina tossed a few more spells at him. I think I'm starting to like Rina better now…

"Now now Rina, he's just merely pointing out most girls your age are married by now and some do consider themselves to be old maids if they at least aren't courting someone." Lei pointed out.

"I told you before, Rina Inverse does not need a fucking _MAN_ to complete herself!" Rina hissed. Well I guess some things don't change, glad to know Rina had some of the same sense as me.

Lei shrugged his shoulders. "Well, no one ever said a man, after all look at your sister who-"

"_**I'M NOT FREAKING GAY LIKE MY SISTER DAMMIT**_!" Rina hollered.

"That's quite a mouth you have there, I think she scares away most suitors." Xelloss teased.

"_**YOU JUST GOD DAMN DIE! DYNAST BRASS**_!" Rina shouted. Oooohhh I like her style.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **Xelloss cried as the lighting hit him hard.

"Rina go easy on the boy please, he's still quite young." Laila warned.

I turned to Laila. "Just how old was Xelloss when he was assigned to you?" I asked the Laila sitting next to me.

"He was maybe a week old at most, but Zelas figured it was best to use a fresh Mazoku, one that couldn't turn against me as she had been working on him for years to make him powerful yet loyal at the same time." She answered.

"Young? He looks like an old man next to me." Rina mocked.

Xelloss glared at the sorceress slightly. "Oh really? Then it would surprise you to know my actual age, but since you're so high and mighty I'll refrain from telling you."

"Like I care." Rina snapped, sticking her tongue out. "Let me know when the jackass leaves, I'll be practicing over there, Lei." she snapped, turning and walking away.

"Rina wait!" Lei went after her.

Xelloss huffed and crossed his arms, only speaking when they were out of sight. "My lord, are _ALL_ humans like this? My goodness she radiates chaos so much I feel recharged for a week." he finally let loose a smile, so he wasn't really that angry at her outburst…? "She seems like she'll be quite the fun one to deal with, I thought humans do nothing but radiate positive emotions unless we interfere other circumstances, but I barely needed to provoke her to make her outburst."

Laila laughed at that. "I knew you'd like her right away. No Xelloss, most humans aren't like Rina, she's special. I know you're only a few days old at the most, and this is your first experience with humans, but you'll learn there are some diamonds within the human race, those that make them special even to your kind."

"I can't wait to get to know Miss Rina better then." Xelloss said with a wicked grin. "With your permission, my lord."

"Of course Xelloss, after all your guard duty can still be performed as Rina is here learning from Lei a lot, so I'm sure you'll see her often." Laila smiled.

The image then faded before us, and we were back on the field like normal, the projection seeming to have ended as her hand left mine.

"… I must say it's pretty close to how he acted when I first met him, same thing with pretending he's a human." I shook my head. "But how did this lead up to her making a contact with him? Because she obviously hated him from the start."

"I wouldn't say hate, just got annoyed." Laila chuckled. "Perhaps I should show you some more, how that contract came about… If you'll let me." She held out her hand again.

I thought about it for a moment, if I was going to get some damn answers about what was going on around here, this was a good place to start. Maybe finding out what all Rina was doing with Xelloss and her plotting with Laila could lead to figuring out how she got cursed. Of course this meant finding out how Rina happened to fall for that Mazoku and probably showing some things I'd rather not see but… I nodded, taking her hand in mine… and preparing for the worst.


End file.
